Legend of Day and Night
by Vixen of Shadows
Summary: how day and night came to be on earth.... Legend of Zelda style! wrote this for a science project


Disclaimer: i only own the plot

Note: this was written for a science assignment, but any one who wants to make it into something... well just ask.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

A long long looong time ago when day and night never existed, the sun and moon just floated in the sky on their own pattern-less paths. Until a very greedy and power hungry demon called Gannon appeared. Gannon had tricked the Goddess of power, Din (one of the 3 Goddess's) into giving him the ability to control the sun and moon. However this was before mankind was born.

It wasn't long after Din had to hand over the control of the sun and moon to Gannon, that the 3 Goddess's created the race that would soon be called mankind ("after all demons and animals and other races can't have all the fun on the world we created" agreed the Goddess's). Eventually Farore, Goddess of Courage, realized how miserable all of their creations had soon become. After consulting her sister Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, did they realize that they needed the sun and moon.

Convincing Din was the easy part as she to had come to the same conclusion. Unfortunately the 3 couldn't find a way to convince Gannon to relinquish his hold over the 2 items as he had become rather powerful because of them, nor could they find any other way to retrieve them because he was too strong. Their 'meeting' ended with Gannon trapping them and then draining their power. As a last resort the Goddess released their power onto earth, which came to rest in several artifacts belonging to different the different races.

This was a problem because. At least, until Farore had an idea. Her idea was to find someone who could get rid of Gannon once and for all. Using her gift of 'sight' she found 2 someone's. The first was a human named Link. The second was also human, a princess called Zelda

Link was about 12 when he Goddess's approached him in a dream. When they did they asked him to find the artifacts and harness the power within. The first artifact was an old, supposedly useless sword which belonged to the royal family. This was easy to get as the Goddess's had also approached Zelda in a dream. Apparently Zelda was also a 'seer' like Farore so she was able to get hints on where the artifacts were and what they where.

Unfortunately, Gannon's power had grown and soon almost everyone had been turned into near brain dead servants. Luckily the Goddess's blessing was enough to keep Link and Zelda out of trouble. Zelda ended up in hiding with a demon ally of Nayru's while Link went after the artifacts.

It took about 6-7 years before Link finally managed to gather the other 10 artifacts needed to get rid of Gannon. It took so long because he had to search around the world for them. This search included climbing mountains, searching underwater temples, falling into a coma, outwitting an unknown number of demons and just plain getting under Gannon's hide.

Meanwhile Zelda had her hands full with trying to keep Gannon from finding out about her. She also kept an almost constant look out for the artifacts and other useful things. Not to mention keeping Link from getting himself killed for the first few years was a full time job.By now Gannon's curse had spread around the world and everyone and everything was affected. So when Link finally returned to Hyrule (the land where he and Zelda was born, and where Gannon had his 'headquarters') it turned out that Zelda was in a similar position as the Goddess's.

It was only by luck that Link managed to defeat Gannon and when he did all remains or him was sealed away in the center of the earth, which was then named the Realm of Darkness (ruled by demons), by Zelda. Shortly after wards the Goddess's where freed and their power returned.Unfortunately, Gannon had done too much damage to the inhabitants of earth that the Goddess's couldn't reverse it. They could, however, help along the descendants of the original races.

Link and Zelda then became the demi-God and demi-Goddess over the sun and moon as they had been the ones responsible for Gannon's destruction. However the 2 decided all they wanted was a vacation so they placed the sun and moon into the sky and left them there to circle around the earth, thus creating day and night.

As for what happened to them, well…. Lets just say that the Goddess's learned their lesson ( well... partly) and the two 'demi's' finally got their vacation.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Last Thoughts

Parts of this story are based on:

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Din: Goddess of Power

Farore (Fa- roar): Goddess of Courage

Nayru (Nay- roo): Goddess of Wisdom

Link: The Hero (called the hero of time in the game)

Zelda: Princess of Hyrule

Hyrule: the Main Setting of both my story and the game

The Sword: Links weapon (called the Master Sword in the game)

The Artifacts: 7 'sage' medallions and 3 jewels (from the game)


End file.
